


Anything To Join

by PaperFox19



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Xros Wars | Digimon Fusion
Genre: Anal Sex, Furry, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23657131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Mikey wants Dorulumon to join his army, but the digimon needs some convincing.
Relationships: Kudou Taiki | Mikey Kudo/Dorulumon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Anything To Join

**Author's Note:**

> Old Fic Repost

Taiki Kudo = Mikey Kudo  
  
“Come on Dorulumon, we could use your strength, please join our army.” Mikey asked the large digimon, with a drill at the end of his tail.  
  
“I’m not interested, find someone else.” Mikey put his hand on his orange mane.  
  
“Please Dorulumon, we are all friends, I’d love it if you’d join up with us.” He stroked his mane, and Dorulumon growled, not out of anger or frustration but a new feeling. He took in the boy’s scent, since he was so close and found it rather pleasing.  
  
“What would you do to get me to join you?” He asked with a grin.  
  
“Anything, please join us.”  
  
“Anything?” He smirked, “Prove it, strip off your clothes.”  
  
“What?” He blushed, and looked around, they were alone. “If that’s what it takes, I’m for it!” Mikey stripped off all his clothing except his goggles, and Dorulumon eyed the boy’s naked form, he was truly delicious, he felt his manhood slip from his sheath, his cock was white like his body with a pink head, his cock was human in shape but 11 inches in length. Mikey’s cock was soft, but still an impressive length of 7 inches. “So you wanna take a bath or something?”  
  
“No I have something else in mind.” He nuzzled Mikey’s crotch, making the boy jump in surprise. Dorulumon licked the boy’s balls, earning a surprised gasp from his lips. His cock pulsed to life, and his scent changed to one of arousal, Dorulumon growled playfully, and he began licking the boy’s arousal, he ran his tongue from the boy’s balls and up his shaft, earning more moans of pleasure from the boy.  
  
Mikey fisted his mane. “Dorulumon wait ahh!!”  
  
“I won’t, this is what I want, become my mate and I’ll join your army.” He went back to licking letting Mikey decide while enjoying himself, Mikey moaned and writhed in pleasure hanging onto Dorulumon for dear life.  
  
His cock began leaking pre cum, and the digimon happily lapped up his essence. The pleasure was to great and Mikey couldn’t hold himself up anymore, he fell back, and the digimon spread his legs to keep access to his cock and balls. Mikey shook in pleasure, letting out little gasps and moans, he couldn’t hold back and he came.  
  
Dorulumon caught the first couple of spurts on his tongue, he shuddered in joy at the taste. ‘Delicious!’ The rest of the cum splashed onto Mikey’s belly. His cock was throbbing now, “Tell me your answer Mikey.”  
  
“Alright I will be your mate.” He kissed Dorulumon’s muzzle, and the digimon blushed.  
  
“Then…Then prepare me!” Mikey collected his seed and went underneath the digimon, and coated his pulsing manhood in it. “Good…now offer yourself to me…”  
  
He didn’t know exactly how to do that, but he had an idea so he hoped it worked. He crawled out from under Dorulumon and got on his knees, he bent down keeping his ass up high, he reached back with his hands and spread his cheeks exposing his virgin hole.  
  
Dorulumon licked his lips, he came up and began lapping at Mikey’s crack, his tongue pushing open his hole, and his saliva spilled inside him. Mikey blushed but kept still, letting Dorulumon prep him. The digimon climbed on top of him, positioning his cock at his hole. He pushed in his cock sinking inside Mikey’s warm sheath. “Ohh so tight and hot!” He tried to go slow but Mikey’s body was calling to him, his heat was demanding to be claimed! His cock was soon buried inside Mikey’s body.  
  
Mikey shed some tears from the pain, and Dorulumon licked them away. “Just relax I know it hurts at first but you will soon forget about the pain.” He rocked his hips a bit seeking out the boy’s sweet spot as well as letting him get used to his size.  
  
Suddenly he tightened up around him, and his back arched in pleasure. ‘Found it!’ He started fucking him, pulling all the way back to the tip before thrusting back in, making sure to hit the boy’s sweet spot with every thrust. Mikey moaned his name again and again, becoming a mantra of desire, and music for his ears.  
  
Mikey soon was loving the pleasure the digimon was giving him, his orange mane brushed across his back and the digimon licked his shoulders and neck and he shuddered. He was hard again and with every thrust his cock bobbed. “Dorulumon I’m gonna cum again!”  
  
“Do it cum for me Mikey!” He growled, and Mikey came his cum splashing on the ground below him. His clenching heat brought Dorulumon over the edge, he gave one final thrust and came flooding the boy with cum.  
  
His cock retracted back into his sheath, and he laid next to Mikey and began licking the boy clean. “So you’re gonna join us now right?”  
  
“Bagra himself couldn’t keep me from you.” Mikey hugged the digimon nuzzling his mane.  
  
End


End file.
